Cuidado con lo que deseas¡
by Tell Me What You Want
Summary: A veces deseamos algunas cosas,pero...¿que pasa cuando las cosas no resultan tal como lo pensamos?,de esto se trata el fanfic,Bra desea que Vegeta sea mas bueno con los chicos y que sea mas cariñoso con ella,pero...esto nos deja una moraleja:¡Cuidado con lo que deseas¡.Los personajes no me pertenecen,son propiedad de Akira Toriyama


Bra se estaba preparando para ir a una cita,cuando estaba saliendo de su casa,algo fallo,si, Vegeta.

-Adonde vas jovencita?-dijo Vegeta.

-A una cita,papá-dijo Bra rodando los ojos porque siempre le hacia el mismo interrogatorio.

-Y quien te dió permiso para salir?-dijo Vegeta cruzando los brazos.

-Yo misma-dijo Bra insolentemente.

-NO CONTESTES ASÍ JOVENCITA¡- le gritó Vegeta a Bra por haberle faltado el respeto.

-ES QUE YA ME CANSE DE QUE SIEMPRE ME INTERROGUES CADA VEZ QUE VOY A UNA CITA¡-gritó Bra mucho más fuerte que Vegeta.

-A TU HABITACIÓN EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE¡-gritó Vegeta.

-Pero...-intentó hablar Bra pero Vegeta la interrumpió.

-Pero nada¡ Por levantarme la voz¡-dijo Vegeta señalandole las escaleras.

- _Siempre la misma historia-_ pensó Bra.

A la noche en el cuarto de Bra...

-Por qué no puede ser más normal con el tema de los chicos?-se decía Bra a si misma.

-Hija,baja a cenar-entró Bulma de repente.

-No puedo ni quiero-dijo Bra.

-Por qué no puedes?-le preguntó Bulma confundida.

-Papá me castigó-dijo la peliazul con pena.

-Y eso por qué?-dijo Bulma cerrando la puerta y acercandose a Bra.

-Por levantarle la voz-dijo Bra.

-Y por qué le levantaste la voz?-preguntó Bulma.

-No me dejaba ir a una cita,siempre es así,¿acaso no puede ser un papá normal y confiar en mi?-dijo Bra perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

-Voy a hablar con el,tranquila-dijo Bulma abrazando a Bra,lo cual esta le respondio con una sonrisa.

Durante la cena...

-Vegeta,¿por qué castigaste a Bra?-dijo Bulma.

-Me levantó la vosh,ashi que la cashtigue-dijo Vegeta con la boca llena de comida.

-Y por qué no la dejaste ir a su cita?-dijo Bulma.

-Mujer,yo se por que hago lo que hago asi que no te metas,es entre Bra y yo-dijo Vegeta.

-Si,pero yo soy su madre y me preocupo por ella, y no quiero que su padre le arruine CADA cita que ella tenga-dijo Bulma.

-Ella tiene 16 años,es muy chica aun para salir con chicos-dijo Vegeta llevandose una gran porción de carne a su boca

-Yo a su edad ya había salido con muchos chicos-dijo Bulma.

-QUÉ¡? COMO QUE SALISTE CON MUCHOS CHICOS¡-gritó Vegeta a los cuatro vientos y escupiendo restos de comida a Bulma y Trunks.

-ES NORMAL¡-gritó Bulma enfadada-Bra ya tiene la libertad de elegir que hacer,ya no es una niña pequeña.

-Y si los chicos nada mas la quieren para...-Vegeta no fue capaz de terminar la frase.

-Ella es dueña de su cuerpo,si quiere hacer eso,lo hara,pero tiene que tener libertad-dijo Bulma.

Trunks pasó el resto de la cena viendo como sus padres discutian por Bra,al final todos se fueron a dormir,pero Bra tenía insomnio ya que estaba deseando que Vegeta fuera normal con los chicos,en ese momento Bra vió que pasaba una estrella fugaz y pidio algunos deseos,le parecía muy infantil eso,pero,a lo mejor se cumplía,uno nunca sabe.

-Deseo qué papá sea buena onda con los chicos,que sea más cariñoso con nosotros y...-dijo Bra pensando en lo último que iba a pedir-qué me deje usar ropa ajustada.

A la mañana siguiente...

-Hijita querida,depierta,te traje el desayuno que prepare yo mismo a la cama-dijo Vegeta acariciandole los cabellos azules de Bra.

-Papá? Q-que te pasa? Tenes fiebre?-dijo Bra tocandole la frente a Vegeta.

-Como que si tengo fiebre? Acaso no puedo hacerle y traerle el desayuno a mi hijita querida?-dijo Vegeta dandole un beso a su "hijita querida".

-Sssssi? Bueno...gracias papá-dijo Bra mas confundida que nunca.

-Bueno,cuando termines,preparate que te voy a llevar a la escuela-dijo Vegeta.

-Y mamá?-preguntó Bra con la esperanza que le diga que estaba y asi librarse de que Vegeta golpeara a cualquier chico que se le acerque.

-Se tuvo que ir-dijo Vegeta.

-Y Trunks?-preguntó Bra algo desesperada.

-Acompaño a tu mamá,dijeron que no llegaran hasta la noche,asi que tendremos día de padre e hija¡-dijo Vegeta con una gran emoción.

-QUÉ? Papá,no te cayó nada en la cabeza,no te golpeaste en tu entrenamiento?-dijo Bra sorprendida por "El día de padre e hija".

-Bueno hija,tienes que vestirte rapido que se nos hace tarde-dijo Vegeta saliendo de la habitación.

-Y que bicho le picó a papá?-dijo Bra.

Cuando Bra terminó de vestirse,junto a Vegeta,fue a la escuela,pero había algo raro.

-Ayy mamita¡ esas piernas que tienes¡-dijo un compañero de Bra que pasó al lado suyo.

- _Por favor que papá no lo mate¡ Kami ayudame¡-_ pensó.

-Guau Bra,veo que tienes opciones para tener novio¡,¿has pensado en ser novia de alguno de ellos?-dijo Vegeta orgulloso de su hija.

-PAPÁ¡ !¿QUE TE PASA?¡-dijo Bra,tenía todos los sentimientos en ese momento,no podía creer que su padre le haya dicho tal cosa.

-Perdón! No pense que te incomodara ese tipo de preguntas-dijo Vegeta con un poco de pena.

-N-no me enoje,me sorprendí-dijo Bra.

Al llegar al colegio,Vegeta le dió un abrazo y un beso a Bra.

-Que tengas un buen día,presta atención en clase y consigue buenas notas-dijo Vegeta.

-Okey? Hasta luego papá-dijo Bra que ya se estaba acostumbrando.

-Que le pasa a tu papá? Te trajo a la escuela y escuche lo que te dijo-dijo una compañera de la peliazul.

-La misma pregunta me hago,un chico me elogió mis piernas y me preguntó si tenía pensado en ser novia de algunos de mis candidatos¡-dijo Bra.

-!¿QUÉ?¡ ¿No lo golpeo?-dijo su compañera soprendida.

-No,está muuuuy raro-dijo Bra.

Al salir del colegio,estaba Vegeta esperandola para tener "El día de padre e hija".

-Hola hija¡ ¿y que tal te fue?-preguntó Vegeta animado.

-Bien papá-dijo Bra.

-Muy bien,que quieres hacer ahora? Te llevare a comer a algún lugar y luego,haremos lo que quieras¡-dijo el saiyajin animado.

-Y que quieres hacer tu?-dijo Bra.

-Mmmm,tengo una idea¡ primero vayamos a comer-dijo Vegeta.

Los dos fueron a comer y a Bra toda esa situación la había quitado el hambre,tanto fue que solo pidió una ensalada,y Vegeta nada más pidió un pedazo de carne,pero eso no fue lo más raro,sino fue que...¿estaba comiendo con modales?

-P-papá ¿por qué comes asi?-dijo Bra que no se terminaba de sorprender.

-Asi cómo?-dijo Vegeta llevandose a la boca un pedazo finamente cortado de carne.

-Con modales-dijo Bra con los ojos abiertos como platos de los modales refinados de Vegeta.

-Es que quiero empezar a ser un hombre de familia,con modales y que se preocupa por ella-dijo Vegeta dejando a Bra perpleja.

Cuando terminaron de almorzar,Vegeta le dió la sorpresa a Bra,la llevó de compras.

-Bueno hija,por donde quieres empezar-dijo Vegeta.

-N-no se-dijo Bra que ya se empezaba a molestar por la situación.

-Mmm,bueno vamos primero a esta tienda-dijo Vegeta entrando a la tienda-ahora elige lo que quieres.

Bra eligió un pantalón no tan ajustado y una remera holgada,pero ella queria elegir ropa más ajustada,pero a su padre no le gustaría,aunque con este cambio de Vegeta no estaba tan segura de eso.

-Qué raro Bra,¿no quieres algo más ajustado?-dijo Vegeta dejando a Bra boquiabierta.

-Emm,c-creo que no-dijo Bra,pero lo pensó dos veces-mejor si-dijo Bra y eligió un jean ajustadisimo,y una camisa rosa ajustada (obviamente).

Si hubiera sido otro día,Bra hubiera recorrido todas las tiendas,pero con el cambio de Vegeta,ya ni tenia ganas de ir a ninguna tienda más.

-Papá,¿podemos ir a casa?-dijo Bra.

-Como quieras,hija-dijo Vegeta.

Cuando llegaron a la Corporación Capsula,Vegeta le hizo una pregunta a Bra.

-Hija,esa ropa que compraste,la vas a usar para alguna cita con algún chico?,yo creo que tienes novio y no me lo dices-dijo Vegeta.

-YA BASTA¡-gritó Bra que ya habia perdido la cordura con el último comentario-DEJA DE SER ASI¡ ME HARTE DE ESTE DÍA Y TU MALDITO CAMBIO¡-dijo Bra,pero en ese momento ocurrió algo inesperado,Vegeta la tomó del cuello y la empezó a estrangular.

-Asi que estás harta de este día y de mi cambio,ahora te mostrare otro cambio que creo que te va a gustar menos-dijo Vegeta.

-P-papá...deten...te...-dijo Bra casi sin aire.

-Miren que tierno,ahora es cuando me trata bien la mocosa-dijo Vegeta estrangulandola cada vez más fuerte,hasta que terminó con la vida de su hija-Pobre de ti-dijo Vegeta mirando el cadaver de su hija...

RIIIIIINNNNGGGG,RIIIIIINNNNGGGG,RIIIIIINNNNGGGG-sonó de repente el despertador de Bra.

-QUE? ESTOY VIVA?-dijo Bra confundida-por favor que haya sido una pesadilla¡-pero al mirar el despertador vió que se le hacia tarde para ir a la escuela,asi que se cambió lo más rápido que pudo y fue a desayunar

Al ir a desayunar,Bra estaba rogandole a Kami que todo haya sido una pesadilla,cuando llegó fue lentamente a ver si Vegeta era el de siempre.

-QUE HACES CON ESA FALDA? ES MUY CORTA¡ VETE YA MISMO A PONERTE ALGO DECENTE-dijo Vegeta.

-SIII PAPÁ¡ ERES EL DE SIEMPRE¡-dijo Bra felizmente abrazando a Vegeta,despues de eso,tomó una tostada untada en mantequilla,y se fue por que no le alcanzaba el tiempo para desayunar tranquilamente.

-Y que rayos le pasa a tu hermana?-le dijo Vegeta a Trunks confundido.

-Quien sabe que pasa por su cabeza-dijo Trunks igual de confundido que Vegeta.

* * *

Bueno,espero que les haya gustado,y por favor dejen sus reviews con su opinión¡


End file.
